Lion King 2 Aftermath
by wolfartist117
Summary: Takes place right after the events of Lion King 2. Kovu still feels like he may have an evil inside him, can Kiara help?. He must not only deal with his inner problems but also future events as well. Eventually will inlcude a family and possibly a war. Rated T Just to play it safe
1. Nightmare

**Hey back with a new story! This one for now will be an open book (meaning I will just keep adding until I feel like it's done and I don't have a set plan for it)**

"Simba get away I can't control my body!" cried Kovu as he slowly walked towards Simba who was collapsed on the ground cover in wounds. No matter how much he told his body to stop moving it wouldn't listen.

Simba looked at Kovu with piercing eyes "You really are like Scar" he said with a disgusted look

"FINISH HIM KOVU! NOW!" said a voice behind Kovu

Kovu shut his eyes "No mother I won't!" as he managed to gain control over his body and stop moving. "I won't kill Simba" he said as his eyes re-opened. Ever since he felt love for Kiara he didn't want to do anything that would hurt her or her family

Zira looked at Kovu with disgust "It's either Simba or your mother Kovu" she said

Kovu turned around confused "What do you mean mother?" he asked with worry not only in voice but his eyes. He was scared.

Kovu saw the ground around his mother start to crack and fall and it was closing in on her "Mother nooo!" he cried as he started to run toward her.

"Make your choice, either Simba dies or me" said Zira closing her eyes.

"Mother move!" cried Kovu as he pounced in his mother's direction. As he was in the air he saw Zira fall along with the ground into the water below and right before he landed, the ground repaired itself. Kovu slid on the ground a couple of feet.

"noo…" Kovu said with sadness filling his eyes. "Mother if only you listened to Simba….." he said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

All of a sudden Kovu felt like his limbs were once again no longer under his control. It felt like there were something attached to his limbs.

"What's going on?" he asked to himself while looking around for any possible hint of an answer.

Just then Kovu looked up to find Scar holding in his paw strings and those strings were connected to his (Kovu's) limbs. Kovu started to walk forward but not by his own free will.

"You failed once but you still have a second chance to redeem yourself" said Scar as he moved the strings which brought Kovu ever more closely to Simba. Kovu felt his limbs stop and saw that he was mere inches away from simba.

"And now to end it" Scar said with an evil smile.

Kovu felt his paw beginning to raise "Nooo please" he begged. He felt his paw stretch back as far as it could before swiping one last time at Simba.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Kovu.

"Kovu wake up! Wake up!" cried a voice.

Kovu opened his eyes and immedietly jerked his head up "What?" he asked. He looked to see Kiara next to him. Kiara nuzzled his face.

"You okay?" she asked worried before taking her face away.

Kovu stood up from the rock he was leaning against and looked at Kiara.

"I'm fine just a bad dream" he said to try and reassure her. Kovu then nuzzled her back before walking outside. Kiara stared at Kovu as he walked away convinced that something wasn't right, she followed. When Kovu walked out of the cave and looked at the sky, it was early he thought about maybe 9:00am. After looking at the sky Kovu went over to the end of the big rock platform to view the Pridelands. Kiara caught up with him.

"Kovu it's been 3 days since you and the other outlanders joined pride rock" said Kiara as she put her head underneath Kovu head. "Ever since you came back you've been having nightmares" she said as she took her head away and stared at Kovu. "I can't help if I don't understand" she stated with concern.

Kovu looked at her then back at the view. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Ever since I came back I've been having nightmares where I had to kill Simba but refused and because of that my mother dies even when I try to save her from falling off the cliff I always end up to late. I keep telling myself that she should have taken Simba's advice and joined like the other outlanders that way nothing bad would have happened" he said.

Kiara saw the sadness in his eyes "Kovu it wasn't your fault Zira died. She died because she was so caught up on revenge" she said. Kiara licked Kovu's face and once again nuzzled him. After a few minutes she stopped and looked at him "Kovu meet me by the water hole in 10 minutes" she said before licking his face one last time and walking away. Kovu looked from Kiara then to the ground wondering if he should have told her the other half of the nightmare. He sighed and stood up deciding that for now it was best to forget about it and started to walk toward the waterhole.

So how do you guys like it so far? Since this is my second story I'm trying to add in more detail. I want to aim for at least 6 maybe even 7+ chapters this story


	2. Waterhole

**Hey guys hope you like this new chapter! Took me a while to get it done since like I said for now this is open book and ANYTHING can go. Now it's just what to write for the chapter….**

"Man what a nice day" said Kovu as he was walking toward the water hole.

It was sunny out in Pride Rock and a few clouds in the sky to make a nice summer day. While walking Kovu thought of why Kiara might have asked him down to the watering hole, after a few more minutes of walking he was there. Kovu was a few feet from the water but liked what he saw. It was a decently large pond and to the back of it was a rock that had water following down from it. Even more was a tree and a rock that was right next to the water and he guessed that it could be useful if you wanted to lie in the shade or take a rest after swimming. Kovu smiled, he never had anything like this back home. As a cub he remembered how the water supply was low so it had to be conserved as much as possible. How he sometimes went from an hour to even a day without water let alone be able to play in it.

"This is nice" Kovu said as he bowed his head down to lap up some water. The water felt cool on his tongue, while back in the outlands it was warm as could be.

"Yeah I know right" said a voice which Kovu recognized to be Kiara's.

Kovu lifted his head from the water and looked a little to his left to find Kiara in the water "So what did you want to show me?" he asked.

Kiara smiled at him "I never said I was going to show you anything. I just thought you might like to swim with me" she said going back into the water.

Kovu looked at her nervously "Swimming?" he asked.

Kiara turned her head around and looked at him with a confused face "Yeah, why is something the matter" she asked.

Kovu looked even more nervous now "Y-Yeah, no everythings fine" Kovu stuttered.

"Kovu you can tell us if you don't know how to swim" said a voice from behind Kovu.

Kovu looked behind him; it was Nala, Kiara's mother.

"We can always teach you how to swim Kovu" said Nala.

"W-What? What are you talking about? I know how to swim, I saved Kiara from drowning once remember?" said Kovu now even more nervous.

"Kovu its alright I already told them that you can't swim for that long" said a voice that came from in front of Kovu and from the back of Kiara.

Kovu again turned his head around to find Vitani floating on her back in the water.

"Vitani…." Said Kovu a bit ticked.

Kiara looked at Vitani then back at Kovu "Its fine Kovu you don't have to be embarrassed. I know that living in the outlands you didn't have enough water to drink let alone swim so I thought now might be a good time to try it out" she explained.

Kovu put one paw in the water and felt the coolness of the water on his paw. He then looked forward seeing how deep the pool could go. He looked at Kiara.

"Trust me Kovu. I won't let anything happen to you" Kiara said.

Kovu walked slowly into the water and went to where Kiara was. He was submerged up to his torso.

"See that wasn't so bad" Kiara said.

Kovu now looking at Kiara "Wow the waters cooler as you go deeper. Feels nice" he said

Kiara licked his cheek then looked at him "See I told you it wasn't so bad" she said.

"I'm sorry I doubted you" Kovu said licking her back.

Kiara smiled, turned her head then swam a few feet away to the rock that had the waterfall.

When Kiara got there she turned around and looked at Kovu "Okay you're turn".

Kovu looked at her then to the water "You sure about this?" he asked.

"It'll be fine Kovu, when you get in the water kick walk like you normally do except move your front paws higher" Kiara explained.

Kovu did as instructed, as he got deeper in the water he moved his front paws higher and kicked with them as he did with his back paws.

"Haha! I'm swimming!" Kovu said as he started to make his way over to Kiara.

"You're doing great Kovu!" Kiara responded.

After a few more seconds Kovu felt like he was starting to sink and began to get nervous again

"Uh Kiara? I nee-blub" said kovu as his face started going under the water.

Kiara stared in his Direction

"Kovu?" she said with panic

"KOVU!" Kiara dived in after him.

Under water she saw Kovu sinking slowly more and more as he stuggled to get to the top. She swam toward him. After a few seconds she saw him stop trying to swim and swam harder to pick him up. After 2 more second she grabbed hold of his body and began to swim to the surface [hold one Kovu] Kiara thought. Kiara felt the air again as she breached the surface. Dragging him to where the tree was she heard kovu coughing up some water. They reached the shore and Kiara put Kovu on the ground.

"You alright Kovu?" kiara asked panting.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Kovu as he tried to get up only to collapse again.

"Kovu you need to rest after what just happened" Kiara said nuzzling him.

Kiara took her face away and looked at Kovu to find him shivering.

"Kovu you okay?" she asked.

Still shivering he responded "yeah just cold".

"We should get Kovu into the sun to warm up" Nala said coming next to Kiara's side.

"Right, okay" said Kiara agreeing with her mother.

Both Kiara and Nala picked up kovu and began to walk to a rock that was nearby.

"Kovu should warm up nicely here" said Nala as she and Kiara gently put down Kovu on the flat rock.

"Kiara you stay with Kovu, I'm going to hunt for tonight" said Nala.

"You don't have to tell me mother, I would have stayed with Kovu anyway. After all he is my future mate" Kiara replied.

Nala smiled and walked away. Kiara snuggled up next to Kovu to help him get warm and to because she wanted to be close to him.

"haha I guess we're even" Kovu said.

Kiara looked at him "What do you mean?" she asked.

Looking opening his eyes and looking at her "I saved you from drowning once now you did the same for me" Kovu said.

Kiara sat up a bit and nuzzled his face "you're welcome" she said before lying back down.

After a while it turned dark. Kiara had already started to sleep while Kovu stayed up. Everytime he started to nod off he began to have the nightmare again. Finally realizing he was about to completely doze off he looked at Kiara hoping she could "Kiara.." he whispered before finally falling asleep.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I realized half way through the swimming thing the Kovu could swim so I had to try and twist it a bit, maybe a little while before the next chapter since I need something to write about. If anyone has any suggestions for the story let me know and I will try to implement them.


	3. The truth

**Hey guys 3****rd**** chapter of plot 1. So you know I'm planning to make 4 plots for this story each connected to each other and not separate. By the way the beginning of this IS supposed to repeat a little bit.**

"Simba get away I can't control my body!" cried Kovu as he slowly walked towards Simba who was collapsed on the ground cover in wounds. No matter how much he told his body to stop moving it wouldn't listen.

Simba looked at Kovu with piercing eyes "You really are like Scar" he said with a disgusted look

"FINISH HIM KOVU! NOW!" said a voice behind Kovu

Kovu shut his eyes "No mother I won't!" as he managed to gain control over his body and stop moving. "I won't kill Simba" he said as his eyes re-opened. Ever since he felt love for Kiara he didn't want to do anything that would hurt her or her family

Zira looked at Kovu with disgust "It's either Simba or your mother Kovu" she said

Kovu turned around confused "What do you mean mother?" he asked with worry not only in voice but his eyes. He was scared.

Kovu saw the ground around his mother start to crack and fall and it was closing in on her "Mother nooo!" he cried as he started to run toward her.

"Make your choice, either Simba dies or me" said Zira closing her eyes.

"Mother move!" cried Kovu as he pounced in his mother's direction. As he was in the air he saw Zira fall along with the ground into the water below and right before he landed, the ground repaired itself. Kovu slid on the ground a couple of feet.

"noo…" Kovu said with sadness filling his eyes. "Mother if only you listened to Simba….." he said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

All of a sudden Kovu felt like his limbs were once again no longer under his control. It felt like there were something attached to his limbs.

"What's going on?" he asked to himself while looking around for any possible hint of an answer.

Just then Kovu looked up to find Scar holding in his paw strings and those strings were connected to his (Kovu's) limbs. Kovu started to walk forward but not by his own free will.

"You failed once but you still have a second chance to redeem yourself" said Scar as he moved the strings which brought Kovu ever more closely to Simba. Kovu felt his limbs stop and saw that he was mere inches away from simba.

"And now to end it" Scar said with an evil smile.

Kovu felt his paw beginning to raise "Nooo please" he begged. He felt his paw stretch back as far as it could before swiping one last time at Simba.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Kovu.

Kovu jerked his head up off the ground with his eyes open. He was practically sweating on the inside out. Panting he looked to see it was now completely dark except for the stars in the sky illuminated everything slightly. Probably about 8pm now an hour since the sun went down.

"Ah man…" Kovu said looking down to rub his eyes with his paws.

Kovu felt exhausted now. He had a feeling from earlier that if he went to sleep that he would have the nightmare again. And sadly he was right. What's worse is that now they're getting more intense, more realistic. It scared him.

[Does this mean I can't sleep anymore?] Kovu thought looking back up at the night sky.

"Kovu are you okay?" asked Kiara who was laying right up against him.

Kovu turned his head and faced her. She was completely awake, looking at him.

"You've been saying –no please- and -stop-for the past 20 minutes" Kiara said with worried look on her face.

Kovu knew that Kiara was hurting because she knew that something was hurting him (sorry if that was a bit confusing).

"I'm fine Kiara you don't have to worry" Kovu said leaning his head over to nuzzle her face.

Kiara smiled a bit but Kovu knew she still felt uneasy. He couldn't blame her, he'd been having constant nightmares the past few days and Kiara could only watch as he was in torment because of his sleep.

Kiara got up and turned to face Kovu "Its late, we should get back before everyone worries" she said.

Kovu looked at her and nodded in agreement. Since Kovu just woke up it took him a few seconds to get up on all fours, but within 8 seconds he managed to stand.

Kovu looked at her "Come on, let's go before Simba get all protective on us" he said

Kiara giggled. As they started to walk Kiara noticed that Kovu's eyes were now redder than usual and were now starting to close.

"Kovu?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah whats…."

Kovu started to teeter back and forth a bit.

"Kovu are you alright?" Kiara asked now scared.

"Kiara help m-" Kovu collapsed on the ground.

"KOVU!" Kiara screamed as she was now frightened.

She put her paw on him and shook him a bit "Kovu can you hear me! Wake up please!" she cried with tears coming out of her eyes.

Kiara then looked at his chest to find it expanding and constricting "Okay he's breathing that's good" she said with a sigh of relief.

She frantically looked around "Of course no one's around when you need them" Kiara said.

Kiara started to try and lift Kovu on her back but dropped him 2inches in the air.

"Ugh, It's no good, I'm not strong enough" Kiara said disappointed in herself.

"Kovu please be alright" she said putting her face next to his nuzzling it, tears forming again.

Kovu was being controlled by strings in his dream again.

"No please" he begged Scar as he was moving toward the injured Simba.

"Kovu please be alright" said a voice that came from all around Kovu.

"Kiara?" Kovu asked as he looked around for her.

"Please wake up" came the voice again, but this time sounding for scared and upset.

"Kiara help me.." Kovu said as he closed his eyes wishing for the nightmare to end.

All of a sudden Kiara's crying sounded louder to him.

Kovu opened his eyes and saw Kiara with tears coming down hears eyes as she nuzzled him.

"Kiara?" Kovu said weakly.

Kiara opened her eyes to her lovers voice and smiled "Kovu I'm so glad you're okay" she said as she licked his cheek. "I didn't know what happened to you so I got scared" she explained.

"Its fine don't worry" Kovu responded.

Kovu tried to get up but immediately collapsed.

"Sorry but I'm too weak to pretty much move" He said disappointed with his head down.

Kiara got down on her side "Kovu I can carry you but only if you help me out" she said.

"Got it" Kovu replied.

With the last of his energy he crawled on to Kiara's back and Kiara did the rest by standing and starting to walk.

After a few minutes of walking Kiara was the first to speak up.

"Kovu I don't understand we talked about your nightmare so you should be alright now… right?" she asked trying to figure this all out while seeing Pride Rock up ahead.

Kovu turned his head a bit decided that it was about time he told her "Kiara.." he said. "I didn't tell you the whole nightmare just half".

Kiara turned her head to the side to indicate to Kovu that she was listening "Kovu why didn't you tell me the rest?" she asked.

Kovu now looking up at the sky took a deep breath "Its because in the second half of my nightmare Scar controls my body against my will using strings and I end up killing your father" he explained.

Kovu didn't hear a response from Kiara which scared him "I'm sorry for not telling you I was scared, scared that you may not trust me anymore. I'm also scared that deep down I may still have a darkness inside me…" Kovu said.

Kiara looked down as she started to walk on the rock path that went to her home "Kovu…" she said. She didn't hear an answer.

Kiara turned her head to find Kovu asleep this time more peaceful then he had been for days. She smiled. Walking up the rock incline that would get her to the cave she found her mother and father coming from the top to her.

Simba got to her first "Kiara you okay? What happened to Kovu?" he asked.

Nala caught up "Nala is everything alright?" she asked.

Kiara looked at her mother "Mom take Kovu and put him in the cave. I need to talk with dad" she said.

Nala agreed and got next to Kiara as Kiara gentily slide Kovu off her back and on to Nala's.

Nala walked toward the cave.

Kiara looked back toward her father.

"Kiara what did you want to talk to me about?" Simba asked.

Kiara sighed then looked up at her father again "Daddy you know how Kovu's been having nightmares ever since he came back here?" she asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Simba asked.

"I need to tell you something" Kiara replied.

SO what did you guys think? Good so far? I have an idea already for the next chapter but I will wait a bit so I can get a few more opinions…. If anyone has any suggestions or questions just message me or leave them in a comment.


	4. Separation from The Pride

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter…. I originally was going to combine this with another chapter but then I decided to change that. I know its short but I feel that the tone might make up for it, anyway hope you enjoy : )**

Kovu opened his eyes and yawned. He sighed, this was the best night sleep he had had in a while. He looked next to him to find Kiara sleeping against him. Once more he sighed, a sadder sigh then last time. He turned his head and lowered it in shame. Remembering what happened last night.

[That's right,I told her the truth last night….. It wouldn't surprise me if now no one trusted me. And to be honest I don't even trust myself at this rate] Kovu thought.

And with thinking that Kovu carefully moved himself away from his beloved Kiara and started to walk out of the darkened cave that was now being illuminated by the rising sun that was right across. Before exiting the cave Kovu turned back and look at Kiara

"Just remember Kiara…. I love you" Kovu whispered.

Those words were hard enough for him to think but to actually say it made Kovu feel even more depressed.

Walking up to the edge of Pride Rock Kovu remembered first coming here and how happy he was to be with Kiara.

Kovu closed his eyes and began to walk back.

"I know they might still trust me but…" he stopped walking

"If I can't even trust myself how could anyone else trust me" he said tears beginning to build in his eyes.

Kovu walked back to the entrance of the cave and looked at Kiara one last time. After a minute of looking at her, he turned and started to run down the rocks and away from Pride Rock. As Kovu was running tears began to fall from his face and he closed his eyes remembering all the good times he had had with her and how she'd always comfort him when he was down.

Kovu opened his eyes and began to slow down before coming to a complete stop. He turned his head in the direction of Pride Rock.

"Forgive me Kiara… This is the only way…. I love you" Kovu said.

And with that Kovu turned his head and began to walk again not knowing where he was headed but he figured that the farther away the better.

Back in the cave Kiara slowly began to open her eyes. She gave out a great big stretch and yawn. She looked behind her to see Kovu, except he wasn't there. Figuring that he was outside she stood up, took one last stretch and headed out side where it was still early with a cool breeze and the sun not even all the way past the horizon yet. Looking around Kiara tried to find Kovu but couldn't. She figured he must've went to the water hole for a drink so she went there. When she arrived she didn't see Kovu nor anybody else. At this point Kiara sighed wondering where he could be. As she started to walk back to Pride Rock she found her mother taking her daily walk.

"Mother!" Kiara shouted softly as she ran up to her.

Nala turned in the direction of her daughters voice "What is it dear?"

Nala saw in her daughters eyes the she was almost scared.

"Have you seen Kovu mother?" Kiara asked.

Nala paused for a minute.

"Kiara I…" she began

"Mom what is it?" Kiara asked nervously.

Nala closed her eyes and sighed lifting her head then dropping it back to its original position.

"I over heard Kovu talking to himself about how no one could trust him" she said.

Kiara now looked back and forth scared "Why would he say that?" she wondered and also asked.

Nala sighed "I don't know Kiara but he said that if he couldn't trust himself how could anyone else" she explained.

Kiara started to turn around and run but immedietly stopped. She turned her head and body around to face her mother "Mother I'm sorry I have to go" Kiara said.

Nala walked over to Kiara "I know Kiara… Simba explained to me whats been going on"

Kiara looked away then turned towards her mother again.

"Kiara, Kovu is right now confused and lost. He needs you to help him through this" Nala stated.

"But why mother? Kovu should know that's he's good" said Kiara starting to cry.

Nala put her head over her Kiara "We know he's good but don't forget what he went through as a cub. He's still fears of what he was raised to do… And until he admits that that is who he used to be, he won't be able to let go of the past and he needs you there to help guide him" Nala explained.

Kiara took her head away from Nala "alright mother" she said

Kiara turned around and started to walk away until Nala said her name again.

"Yeah mom?" she asked turning her head towards her mother.

"Before Kovu left he said to remember that he loves you" Nala said.

Kiara looked at the ground then to her mother "I will be back later mom with Kovu" and with that Kiara turned and ran off.

Nala watched her daughter go "I know dear".

**I'm sorry I just needed to put in this type of chapter before moving on. I hoped you guys enjoyed it : ) Please review. Another part HOPEFULLY coming again soon depending if my internet goes down or not. Also I know that some words are repeated, it was on purpose**


	5. Finally Found

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and with my own stories. Well hope you guys enjoy : )**

Kiara's POV-

Kiara ran like she never ran before. She was scared, scared she would lose not only her mate but also not even see him again. She came by the water hole.

"Kovu! Are you here?" Kiara asked aloud.

Kiara looked frantically and didn't hear a response or see anyone. She turned back and started to run again. Within minutes she reached the rocks where Kovu and her ran from the rhinos.

"Kovu?" Kiara asked as she peered into the gap.

Once again Kiara didn't hear response or see anyone. She sat _[where could he be?]_ she thought. Kiara turned her head towards the sky and looked at the clouds thinking of where Kovu could possibly be. Kiara turned her head around.

"Maybe…" Kiara said to herself as she started to stand back up and sprint.

Again within minutes Kiara found herself looking at a familiar place that she went to as a cub. Kiara walked across a wooden log that had served as a bridge to cross the water that was underneath her. Once on the other side Kiara looked every possible way for Kovu. She found no one. Tears started to form in her eyes.

She shook her head "Come on Kiara you don't have time to cry you need to find your mate" Kiara said to herself.

She went back across the log bridge to continue her search hoping that Kovu was nearby. Kiara walked around and eventually came across the spot where she and Kovu had reunited after being separated. Kiara sat down by the pool looking into it, remembering how Kovu told her that they were one. Seeing once again only half her image was there.

"Kovu we are one… we are nothing without each other" Kiara said as she layed down on her belly not knowing where to look next.

She closed her eyes just wishing that someone or something would give her a clue.

"Kiara…" echoed a voice.

Kiara opened her eyes and raised her head. She started to look around and stood up.

"Kovu?" she asked turning every direction.

"Kiara down here" echoed the voice again.

Kiara looked at the ground looking for the source of the voice.

"Kiara in the water" echoed the voice.

Kiara looked towards the water.

"Mufasa!" Kiara said with joy and surprise.

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hellow Kiara, I'm here to help you find Kovu" Mufasa said.

"I don't know how easy that will be, I searched everywhere I could think of and couldn't find him" Kiara replied.

"Kovu is not anywhere you've been before. He's in a cave in the outlands that borders the Pridelands" Mufasa explained.

Kiara nodded her head "thank you grandfather" Kiara said as she gave a quick smile and started to run off but was cut off by Mufasa's voice.

Kiara turned her head back towards the water.

"Kiara you were right before when you said that you and Kovu are one. I wish you luck" Mufasa stated as he disappeared from the water.

"Thank you grandfather" Kiara said as she turned her head and started running to the outland boarders.

Kovu's POV-

Kovu walked into his cave and leaned against the cool rock. Ever since he got into the outlands he'd practically been dying of heat and had to go outside several times for water.

"I know its only been a couple of hours but….. it feels like its been days since I left" Kovu said feeling his mouth dry up again.

"What's worse is that this the hottest part of the year for the outlands" Kovu said as he started to walk back outside.

Kovu walked over to a shallow stream of water and stopped, he leaned his head down when he heard a voice cry his name.

"Kovu!" cried the voice.

Kovu looked up and saw Kiara not to far away.

Kovu got excited and started to run to toward Kiara but immediately stopped.

"I can't I'm still a threat to Simba" he said to himself while running back towards his cave his eyes closed.

"KOVU!" Kiara cried as she saw him running and chased after him.

Kovu went back into his cave and went as far back as he could. He felt so thirsty and guilty at the same time. He basically felt like crap. His heart was torn, first leaving Pride Rock then running away from Kiara? He didn't know what to do.

"Kovu?" Kiara asked as she walked just outside of his cave looking around.

Kiara looked and saw the cave the Mufasa had told her about.

Kiara headed toward the entrance of the cave. She was anxious _[please be in here] _Kiara thought. As she approached the cave her heart beat raced more and more with each passing second and step.

"Kovu?" she asked as she took her first steps into the dark cave.

Kiara looked around the cave when she saw something in the back of it move slightly.

"Kovu!" Kiara said with glee as she ran over to him.

Kovu was laying on his side against a rock.

Immediately after she reached him she nuzzled and licked him.

"Kovu.." Kiara said with her eyes closed shut continuing to nuzzle him.

"I was so worried, why did you run away?" Kiara asked.

"I'm still a threat to your family, to Simba" Kovu answered panting heavily.

Kiara looked at him concerned "Kovu you're not a threat" she replied.

Looking and analyzing his body Kiara knew something wasn't right.

"Kovu are you okay?" Kiara asked.

Still breathing heavily Kovu responded "Yeah it's just so hot in here I need water".

Kiara got down on her belly "Kovu see if you can climb on, I can take you to the stream outside" Kiara said.

Kovu who at this point had no energy due to the heat taking it away, slowly turned himself around. He positioned himself over Kiara so she could carry him easily.

"Alright lets go" Kiara said as she slowly got back up. When Kiara finally stood up she slowly walked out of the cave and turned left toward the stream. It took a few minutes to get there but when they did Kiara when up right next to the stream and layed on her belly so Kovu could get off.

Kovu slid of Kiara's right side and put his face into the stream lapping water. It took him a minute to quench his thirst since for the most part he was dehydrated. After quenching his thirst Kovu stepped back from the stream and continued to lie on his stomach.

"Kovu we need to go back" Kiara said sitting right next to him.

"I can't, not yet" Kovu responded.

Kiara nuzzled Kovu "You're not a threat to my father" Kiara said.

Kovu looked at Kiara "I know, but even still I have to go to my original home to end the nightmares" Kovu said.

**Well guys I hoped you liked it, and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the other but truth be told the longer I work on a single chapter the less focused I get with it if you know what I mean. Also sorry for the long wait, I actually only work on these once a week, so that may tend to some delay. Lastly the reason I ended off like this is because I'm going to take a break from this story for a little bit and start working on another story. Also for the cliff hanger I want to hear your opinions of what might happen.**


	6. The Nightmare Ends

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, although honestly the waiting time for updates will be getting longer the more stories that I do, plus adding more detail does take time, anyway I hope you enjoy**

Minutes passed by as the two lions walked through the outlands. As the two kept walking Kiara couldn't help but look around to see more of the condition of the outlands. Everything was bone dry from the ground to the sky, there wasn't even moisture in the air. Kiara's face started to frown, she felt sorry for any living thing that ever had to live here. She then remembered and immediately looked towards Kovu who also had his eyes wondering, shocked at how the place worsened after his absence.

"This place is horrible" stated Kovu not understanding how life in the outlands could have gotten worse. As Kiara continued to walk a few steps ahead of Kovu she realized it and stopped. She found him near what looked like a small ditch which was like all the others empty. As Kiara came by his side she saw kovu lift his paw and put it into the ditch.

Kovu moved his paw around the ditch feeling nothing but the sand and rock that was inside of it. He felt the rough surface scratching against his paw and in taking out his paw saw how badly scratched it was. He angled it away from Kiara's sight so she wouldn't be worried.

"You okay Kovu?" Kiara said, looking at his paw with concern in her eyes as well as her voice. She turned to look at his face which smiled back at her then turned to face the sky.

"It would appear that my old home has gotten worse" Kovu said with a bit of sadness in his voice. He thought back to all what would be considered good times in the outlands with his sister Vitani and smiled, wanting to remember as much good about this place as possible. Kiara scooted over next to Kovu place her head under his chin.

"It must be hard to see your old home like this" Kiara said to Kovu with half shut eyes. Kovu turned his head left where Kiara was looking, seeing that it was still day but almost over.

"Not really" Kovu replied "Being honest not much has changed, just the state of everything has gotten worse" he explained. Kovu pulled away from the nuzzle that he and Kiara were having and headed to his right.

"Come on, we have to keep moving" Kovu said waiting for her to get back by his side. Once Kiara was back by Kovu's side the two walked for what seemed like minutes over the rough jagged terrain before finally coming to find something. Kovu stopped moving, Kiara noticed and also stopped, turning her head wondering why Kovu would stop here.

"Kovu, why did you stop? Is something wrong?" asked Kiara trying to figure out why they would stop in the middle of nowhere.

"My old home is right in front of us" Kovu said staring straight ahead. Kiara turned her head into the direction that Kovu was facing. In front of her she saw multiple rock pillars pointing at the sky and yet they were all connected. Kiara started to walk forward but immediately stopped and felt some sort of fear coming from Kovu's direction. She turned her head around.

"Kovu?", Kiara said stepping towards Kovu unsure why he was not moving. His face look like it was paralyzed with worry, the kind of worry where you knew something but someone else didn't.

Kovu closed his eyes and shook his head "Sorry Kiara, looks like I'm in edgy about seeing this place again" Kovu said in a response with a nervous laugh to try and keep her off her current train of thought. Kovu once again started moving.

"Come on lets go" Kovu said as he walked past Kiara, going at a slower pace than before. Kiara looked at Kovu with concern as he passed by knowing something was up but was debating if she should say anything. She knew that they were close to solving Kovu's conflict and that he would have to solve this by himself not that she couldn't support but she knew the in any conflict those who it personally affected would have to beat it themselves otherwise they would never get over it.

As Kiara followed Kovu as she walked into his old home she stared at the structure of it. There was what you would consider high ceilings with led to the top of the pillars, most having light shown through them. Going in a few feet deeper she found Kovu by what appeared to be a rock formation type of bowl.

"You keep starring at that rock formation bowl shape thing, was it used for anything special?" Kiara asked even wondering why something like that would make Kovu pause.

Kovu chuckled "haha yeah, that's where I slept" he said looking at Kiara before starting to walk deeper into the cave with Kiara not far behind. They started to enter a narrow tunnel that was behind Kovu's old bed and the farther they went down the more Kiara got nervous. She felt as though the walls were closing in on her (They were about a few feet away on each side).

Kiara kept looking left and right constantly "Kovu I'm not sure I like being down here" she said as she rushed up to lean against him looking at the ground. Kiara then looked up at Kovu's face which was now looking at her.

Kovu stopped moving "you okay?" he asked as he continued to look at her confused as to why she would be freaking out.

Kiara looked at the walls then back at Kovu "I'm not sure but I think I just found out that I'm claustrophobic" Kiara said nervously. "I felt like this tunnel is getting shorter" she explained.

Kovu then took his gaze off Kiara and looked around before looking back at Kiara "yeah no your right the walls are in a way closing in, its just the tunnels getting more narrow so it's making your mind think that the walls are closing in when they really aren't " Kovu explained.

Kiara looked back then forward a bit and nodded "Alright so I'm not going crazy" she said with a sigh of relief.

Kovu smiled at her then looked forward again "We're here" he said with a sudden change of seriousness in his voice. Kiara looked forward and saw a room just a few feet ahead. And in the middle of the room there appeared to be a statue. When they walked into the room Kiara noticed how it was fairly large about maybe 20 feet each side and yet in the middle a lone statue which resembled Scar.

Kiara circled the statue "Kovu why is there a statue of Scar here?!" Kiara asked very confused.

Kovu stood opposite of Kiara also facing the statue "I was never 100% sure" Kovu said "all I remember is my mother telling me that when I…. killed your father I was to come down here to tell Scar" Kovu stated and explained.

Kiara looked at Kovu from across the statue "So what you're hoping is that talking to this will put your mind finally at ease?" she asked.

"That's the plan" Kovu said as he walked over to be in front of the statue. Kovu sat down and watched as Kiara joined him, he looked at her.

"I'm with you all the way; if you think this will help then I believe it will" Kiara said smiling. Kovu to smiled before looking back at the statue and closing his eyes.

"Well, here goes nothing" Kovu said as he almost felt silly for what he was about to say.

He opened his eyes "Scar, I have failed Zira's mission to kill Simba, even more is that I joined Simba and the rest of the Pridelanders and now simba's daughter is my future mate….. I ask that any influence you have over me you take a way. I'm finished and I'm done with you" Kovu said aloud. Kiara just looked at Kovu while he said all of it hoping it would end his internal conflict.

Kovu sighed and got up "Come on Kiara" he said as he started toward the exit.

"That's all?" Kiara asked also getting up expecting something more to happen.

Kovu did a nervous laugh "Yeah to be honest I thought maybe saying that to the statue's face would help" he said as he looked to the ground feeling almost ridiculous for what he just did.

Kiara pushed his head up with hers "Well as long as you have no more nightmares then it was worth it" she stated. Kovu smiled and so did Kiara, the two nuzzled each other for a few moments until they heard a voice.

"You insolent wretch!".

Both lions turned towards the statue which now had its eyes glowing.

"Scar?!" Kovu said surprised.

"Kovu you failed me!" the statue said as it sent a shock wave knocking both Lions to the ground. Kovu stuggled to get up as well as Kiara, they could both feel Scars hate coursing through their bodies. They both looked at each other knowing that this was what they we're expecting as crazy as the thought was.

"I didn't fail you Scar!" yelled Kovu as managed to stand on all fours and got into a defensive stance.

"LIAR!" shouted the statue as it sent out another shock wave, this time Kovu managing to hold his ground as well as Kiara.

Kovu stepped forward "No Scar you're the liar!, you told me simba was a traitor, meanwhile the only thing he and the other Pride Landers showed me was hospitality and the truth" Kovu said as Kiara joined him "Kiara has show me what it is like to have fun and to love" Kovu stated.

"Kovu you are meant to kill!" said the statue

Kiara stepped forward "No he's not; you can't command him to do anything he doesn't want to"

"It's over Scar" Kovu said walking up to the statue "I'm done with you".

"I will make you obey me!" yelled the statue as it sent out another shock wave. This time Kovu wasn't even fazed by it; the only thing that moved was his mane.

"How?" asked the statue.

Kovu sighed "It's quite simple actually, I've conquered the hatred you put into me" said Kovu as he was now mere inches from the statue. Kovu then jumped up putting two paws on the statue.

"This ends it Scar" Kovu stated as he pushed the statue off the rock destroying it. As the statue shattered Kovu and Kiara saw Scars soul rise from it.

"You will pay for this treachery!" Scar said I he started to move towards Kovu and Kiara. Both Lions stood where they for they did not know what to do. Right before Scar reached the two though, Kiara and Kovu saw multiple hands coming out of the ground dragging down Scar.

"No what is this?!" Scar asked as he was being pulled through the ground.

"NOOOO!" cried Scar as his face disappeared into the ground leaving behind only silence.

After seeing this Kovu sighed in relief being that the feeling of betrayal he had been feeling for the past few days about killing Simba was gone. Kovu felt the rest of Scars presence disappear and smiled. He sat down as Kiara came and sat beside him.

"I'm finally free" Kovu said as he quickly put his head over Kiara's due to joy. Kiara responded by doing the same and they both shared the moment of Kovu's complete freedom.

**Alright a few things first, one I'm sorry about the end being sloppy compared to the beginning in all honesty and this was selfish on my part but I just really wanted to give the chapter out asap. 2****nd**** this is NOT the end of the story there will still be more chapters and yes they will follow these events, thirdly is that it will be a while before the next chapter is released since I will be starting up a new story then after that will be updating my second story before going back to this one. Well anyway guys I hoped you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW : )**


	7. Step Mother and Son

**Alright guys before we get started I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long. I've been working on other stories as well as trying to figure out what to do for this one. Now sadly just because this update has taken forever does not mean it has a ton of words in it. Anyway though because of other stories I do believe that my writing ability has improved hopefully that will help make the chapters better, enjoy : D**

A colored brown with a tan underbelly lion opened his eyes, looking through his blurry vision he could see light shining in through the cave that he was just sleeping in. Trying to get up the Lion felt his body almost resist due to his body not being active in hours. Not only that, when getting up he felt a paw on his own right paw and the lion looked over towards his right.

"Kiara" he whispered, the name of the lioness he loved with all his heart, the lioness he would give his life for, was sleeping right next to him.

Slowly the brown lion moved his muzzle and carefully pushed Kiara's paw off of his own. After he got his paw free the lion looked at his future mate once again and smiled a loving smile. Granted they were not official mates yet but for the most part it was set in stone. Quietly he started walking out of the lion cave and into the sun which started heating his fur.

"What a nice day" the lion proclaimed as he felt the wind blow which moved his fur.

The lion walked all the way up the rock to the tip of it to gaze over the land. Ever since he and Kiara set out and got rid of Scars influence on him he had never felt more alive. It had been 5 days already and he immediately noticed that he was having good dreams (mostly about him and Kiara being together) and he wasn't even tired anymore.

Kovu put on a smile and closed his eyes embracing the suns gaze "Well Kovu I see that your happy this morning" came a voice from behind him.

Kovu turned his head towards the left to find a Lioness walking up towards him. It was Kiara's mother Nala who made her way up to Kovu's side with a friendly smile.

"You know ever since you came back I've noticed that your spirits been lifted" Nala stated trying to start a conversation with her possible future son in law.

Ever since Kovu had come to the Pride Lands he had talked with everyone except Nala so she thought now might be a good time to get to know the love of her daughter.

Kovu looked at Nala then smiled and looked forwards once more "My spirits have been lifted, ever since my experience of getting rid of Scars influence I feel more relaxed like there's nothing left to worry about" Kovu explaining Nala's statement.

Nala smiled "Come on, let's go" Nala instructed to Kovu as she started to turn around and began walking the other way.

Kovu looked back towards Nala "Where are we going?" he asked trying to think if there was something important to do.

Nala stopped walking and turned her head back towards Kovu "Just around, come on" Nala replied persisting that Kovu follow.

Kovu sighed but did as instructed he followed Nala off of Pride Rock and on to the lush grass of the Pride lands. It was only after a few moments of that that they started heading to the water hole and Nala began to say what was on her mind.

"I remember when you first came to the Pride Lands after saving Kiara from the wildfire" Nala said as she continued walking besides Kovu "Kiara was thrilled, more thrilled than she had ever been about anything before including the hunt" Nala explained further.

Kovu stopped moving but continued to look at Nala "Really?" he asked surprised that back then Kiara was that happy to see him.

Nala stopped walking and turned her head around to see Kovu shocked "Yeah, she was happy that she got to meet her old child hood friend again". Nala looked to the ground then the sky and sighed "I remember when she told me about first meeting you. She kept saying how you were so brave with the crocodiles" Nala said giggling at the memory.

Kovu felt himself blush since he remembered that day when Kiara even said they he was really brave.

"wow.." Kovu said not really knowing what to say "I guess I left some impression".

Nala giggled some more "Yeah, I even remember her pretending that you were with her as she escaped imaginary crocodiles" Nala stated.

This really made Kovu blush (_Wow I never knew_) Kovu thought. Nala saw Kovu blush and walked over to him.

"I guess you're not the only one who's left an impression" Nala stated as she started to turn around going back to the water hole.

Seeing Nala heading once more toward the water hole Kovu's blush went away and he started to follow Nala once again. After a few moments and nearing the waterhole though, Kovu lowered his head and felt depressed. Nala having a feeling something was off turned around to find Kovu upset.

"What's the matter Kovu?" Nala asked concerned wondering why he would be upset of a sudden.

Kovu looked up at Nala then down to his side "Nothing, it's just that you telling me about Kiara's childhood made me think about my own" Kovu replied "my entire childhood was based around training, so basically my mother was using me as tool to get what she wanted" Kovu said depressingly.

Nala looked at Kovu with sorrow and started walking over to him, which Kovu didn't notice.

"If she wasn't so caught up on revenge maybe she would still be here right now…" Kovu said feeling his eyes start to tear.

Then Kovu felt something under his head and he looked down to find Nala lifted his head with her own "It must have been hard" Nala said shifting her head now to above Kovu "Going through what you did" Nala said trying to comfort Kovu.

Kovu embraced Nala's comfort like he would be hugging his own mother if she ever let him "It almost feels strange to do this, Zira never did this with me" Kovu explained.

"Well everyone needs a hug every once and a while" Nala said as she started to back up giving Kovu some space.

"Yeah, I can see why, it's comforting" Kovu responded starting to smile again.

"Morning Kovu!" came a loud voice.

Both Kovu and Nala looked in the direction of Pride Rock to see a smiling Kiara coming their way.

**Alright now I thought I would try to leave you guys with a little cliff hanger to leave you wanting more (Laughs evilly). I really just wanted to get in a chapter of Nala being motherly to Kovu since one I always thought a scene like that would be nice and two… you really don't see many scenes like that on this site. Anyway for few more things before I go**

**Thank you Autobot00001 for giving me the idea about discussing Kiara's childhood, it really helped move this chapter along ; )**

**If anyone is wondering about future updates to this story just check my profile page since I update daily what stories I'm working on and how much longer I have to go on it**

**As always PLEASE REVIEW : D**


End file.
